Winx Club like a Princess
by VeekaIzhanez
Summary: What if the fairies dreamt of their romance with their boyfriend? Bloom/Sky, Stella/Brandon, Flora/Helia, Musa/Riven, Tecna/Timmy, Layla/Nabu... and me as ...


**Winx Club like a Princess**  
**by VeekaIzhanez**

**What if the Winx fairies became a princess, paired with their boyfriend?**

**Whatever, enjoy!**

"Hi, fairies!" I said.

"Hi, Veeka," said Bloom. "Why are you come here?"

"I wanna give you of one gift. Surprise!"

"Surprise?" asked Layla.

"I can't wait for it," said Stella.

"So, tell us what is it," said Flora.

"Tsk- tsk- tsk..." I said. "Be patient, girls. Or Valtor will get after you,"

"Don't try to scare us, Veeka," said Tecna

"We can't wait for this, Veeka. Tell me," said Musa.

"Okay, girls. Close your eyes," I said.

All of the fairies closed their eyes. And I casted one spell to them.

_"In the name of Revolution, I want to give them one surprise, that makes them wondered of their dream. They have an awesome dream, and they want it come true,"_

and...

(Real version in Malay)  
_Tapi sayang_  
_Hanyalah impian_  
_Bulan tak bisa tumbuh ditaman_  
_Dan bila mentari datang_  
_Pulanglah segala kenyataan_

(Translated in English)  
_But unfortunately_  
_It only a dream_  
_The moon never grown up in park_  
_And when sun arrives_  
_The reality returns_

**DREAM 1: Layla/Nabu**

Layla was wearing one green dress, (in princess style) walking around the glass floor in one glass hall.

"Are you waiting for me, Layla?"

That makes Layla tried to find that voice came from. Then, she saw...

"Nabu? Is that you?" asked Layla.

"Yes, I am," said Nabu.

"But... you're dead. How do you come here?"

"I'm not sure. But I come here, only to get over you,"

There, Layla hugged her fiance lovely.

"Layla, I know you're always loving me," said Nabu. "Even I died,"

"I couldn't believe, you're alive only for looking after me," said Layla. "Am I dreaming?"

"No, Layla. I'm here. And I want to meet you, and I want to be with you forever,"

That makes Layla hugged him once again. Nabu given her a lovely kiss.

(Real version in Malay)  
_Jika dunia_  
_Aku yang punya_  
_Akan ku dirikan_  
_Sebuah syurga_  
_Malam tanpa siang_  
_Untuk ku bermimpi_  
_Sepanjang masa_  
_Tanpa kecewa_  
_Bertemankan bintang yang setia_  
_Bagaikan puteri_  
_Kisah khayalan_  
_Yang hidupnya suci dan sempurna_

(Translated in English)  
_If this world_  
_is mine_  
_I'll made_  
_One paradise_  
_night without a day_  
_For me to dream_  
_Everytime_  
_without been hurted_  
_Accompanied with loyal stars_  
_Like a princess_  
_of the fairy tales_  
_Which her life is pure and perfect_

**DREAM 2: Tecna/Timmy**

Tecna was wearing one purple princess dress, she held one hologram handikierief. She stood opposite one balcony.

"Excuse me," said Timmy. "Are you Tecna?"

Tecna looked toward him. "Timmy?"

"Yes... err... And I want to meet you,"

"I think you want to meet somebody else,"

"No else that I want to meet for, except you,"

Tecna giggled. "You make me in good mood today,"

"Huh?"

"I mean, I have a good mood to play games with you,"

"What? Are you kidding me?"

Tecna giggled once again. "Yes, I am. And you have created your own jet, right?"

"Jet? But I..."

"Come on..."

Tecna walked closer to Timmy, stroking his hair, and she kissed him.

Timmy looked blushed, then he pulled her hand to one private jet that he invented.

(Real version in Malay)  
_Tapi sayang_  
_Hanyalah impian_  
_Bulan tak bisa tumbuh ditaman_  
_Dan bila mentari datang_  
_Pulanglah segala kenyataan_

(Translated in English)  
_But unfortunately_  
_It only a dream_  
_The moon never grown up in park_  
_And when sun arrives_  
_The reality returns_

**DREAM 3: Musa/Riven**

Musa was wearing one red princess dress, as she walked through the stairs, it sounds of music. She loved music. And as she saw Riven waited for her, she rushed downstairs. 'Jukesongs' played as she walked.

"Now I finally meet you, Musa," said Riven, hugging her.

"Me too, Riven," said Musa. "And why are you come here?"

"Hey, you know? I'm really want you always at my side,"

"Why?"

"I don't want anyone take you away from me,"

"Oh... no wonder you're always look overact with me,"

"Okay, okay. Now you understand at last,"

Riven laid his hand down as Musa held his hand. They kissed before they walked together.

(Real version in Malay)  
_Jika dunia_  
_Aku yang punya_  
_Akan kuhiaskan_  
_Sepasang sayap_  
_Putih dan berseri_  
_Untukku kemudi_  
_Sepanjang masa_  
_Tanpa kecewa_  
_Bertemankan bintang yang setia_  
_Bagaikan puteri_  
_Kisah khayalan_  
_Yang hidupnya suci dan sempurna_

(Translated in English)  
_If this world_  
_is mine_  
_I'll decorate_  
_One pair of beautiful wing_  
_It's white and shiny_  
_For me to fly_  
_Everytime_  
_without been hurted_  
_Accompanied with loyal stars_  
_Like a princess_  
_of the fairy tales_  
_Which her life is pure and perfect_

**DREAM 4: Flora/Helia**

Flora was wearing one lavender princess dress, with pink rose as a brooch. She walked along the flower park and pluck one of the flowers and snifting it.

There was a guy who saw Flora walking along the park, then he pluck one flower. He walked toward her.

"Flora,"

She shocked as she saw Helia stood in front of her. As he placed that flower that he plucked to her hair, makes Flora blushed.

"Thanks," said Flora.

"You're welcome," said Helia, then he looked shy.

"Just say it. Don't be shy,"

"I... I don't know how to start it,"

"Come on, Helia. Don't be shy. Only both of us, also the plants here,"

"Well..."

There, both of them looked each other, then they kissed and hugged together.

(Real version in Malay)  
_Tapi sayang_  
_Hanyalah impian_  
_Bulan tak bisa tumbuh ditaman_  
_Dan bila mentari datang_  
_Pulanglah segala kenyataan_

(Translated in English)  
_But unfortunately_  
_It only a dream_  
_The moon never grown up in park_  
_And when sun arrives_  
_The reality returns_

**DREAM 5: Stella/Brandon**

Stella was wearing one yellow princess dress, she looked amazed with her looks.

"You're so amazing, Stella," said Brandon. "I feel that I want to own you,"

"Really?" asked Stella. "You want to own me?"

"Yes, I want to marry you, Stella. I love you very much,"

"But what if anyone want to seperate us?"

"Don't worry. I'll always protect you and I'm always at your side,"

"Are you sure, Brandon?"

"Yes, Stella. Why?"

"Because I love you very much,"

"I love you too,"

That time, Brandon lifted Stella up in bridal style. They laughed together as they got their lovely kiss.

(Real version in Malay)  
_Sepanjang masa_  
_Tanpa kecewa_  
_Bertemankan bintang yang setia_  
_Bagaikan puteri_  
_Kisah khayalan_  
_Yang hidupnya suci dan sempurna_  
_Tapi sayang_  
_Hanyalah impian_  
_Bulan tak bisa tumbuh ditaman_  
_Dan bila mentari datang_  
_Pulanglah segala kenyataan_

(Translated in English)  
_Everytime_  
_without been hurted_  
_Accompanied with loyal stars_  
_Like a princess_  
_of the fairy tales_  
_Which her life is pure and perfect_  
_But unfortunately_  
_It only a dream_  
_The moon never grown up in park_  
_And when sun arrives_  
_The reality returns_

**DREAM 6: Bloom/Sky**

Bloom was wearing one turquoise princess dress. As she saw Sky stood in front of her, she hugged him.

"Sky, why are you come here?" asked Bloom. "Am I dreaming?"

"No, Bloom. I want to accompany you," said Sky.

"Accompany me?"

"Yes, that's because I have something to tell you,"

"Wait the minute, Sky. I know what is it,"

"Okay, tell it,"

Bloom thinking of something, then, "Do you love me?"

"Hey! You know it!"

"And I know you love me,"

Then, Sky kissed her. "I love you very much, Bloom,"

* * *

As they drown of their dream with their boyfriends...

I clapped my hands 2 times.

All of them opened their eyes. Their dream were gone.

"Hey, what happen?" asked Bloom.

"Hey! Where are the boys?" asked Stella.

"And I forgot everything about my dream," said Tecna. "And it couldn't happen,"

Animated, my pixie of imagination appeared.

"VeekaIzhanez is the Fairy of Imagination. She can cast the spell to everyone who want to dream of anything that they want. After that, she can delete their dream if she have anything to do," said Animated.

"So, Veeka hypnotised us?" asked Layla.

"No, but she want to give a surprise. That's her intention,"

"And..." I said. "Your real surprise is come!"

I clapped my hands 6 times. And...

The door opened. Sky, Brandon, Helia, Riven, Timmy and Nabu came toward the girls.

That makes the girls rushed toward their boyfriend and they kissed together.

The End

Moral Value: Romance is not always sweet.

**Okay, bad fics, right? REVIEWS, PLEASE! Whatever, enjoy!**


End file.
